Checkmate
by Evil Endings
Summary: Follow Diane and her younger sister Dominique as they try to find their feet in their new life and roles working for the infamous Slenderman. Can they trust him? And the ones who call themselves Proxies? Will they learn to live with their lives, or try to escape it, no mater how futile their attempts may be?
1. Introduction - Alone

**INTRODUCTION - Alone**

Have you ever been alone? So alone that the silence begins to crush you? So alone that the shadows begin to follow you? _So alone that you wish to die?_

I have. I am. There's not a soul here in these woods, no body but me. The silence is so unnerving, and I long for the comfort only another human can bring. The days of travelling through this endless forest without any company are beginning to take their toll. Every step I take, every breath I breathe, I can feel the constant pressure of fatigue growing stronger. It seems as though it has been forever since the last time I rested, and an eternity has passed from when I last slept.

But, that feels like the least of my worries at the moment. I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me, deep from the shadows in the trees. They follow me, along the forest trails and through the bramble thickets. I never see them, but I'm sure they're there. Always. Always watching...

And the shadows of the trees, they move and sway across the dying grass, bringing movement to the still forest. But the trees. They do not move. Yet the shadows do...

But...maybe, maybe, they're not there. Perhaps I've imagined all of this. The one who watches and follows, the moving shadows...I might have imagined this whole place! These woods might not be real. Am _I even real?_

_ Have I gone mad in this forsaken place?_

_ Am I insane?_


	2. Prologue - The New Recruits

**PROLOGUE – The New Recruits **

"I don't like this, Hoody, not one bit," a man with a white mask grumbled at his co-worker irritably, "Why does the boss need new Proxies? Aren't we good enough?" He fell back onto the bed he was sat on, groaning as his head hit the pillow.

"Well...It would be nice to have someone else to help with the missions and stuff, wouldn't it?" Hoody replied calmly, seeming to think the best of the new arrangements, "I mean, come on, Masky, wouldn't you like a bit less work from time to time?"

"No!" Masky hissed angrily.

"But-"

"Think about it, Hoods. New recruits mean trouble." Masky sat up again, one hand held to his forehead.

"Huh? How come?" Hoody asked, his mask features warping into an expression of confusion.

Masky sighed, "They're inexperienced. The boss is probably going to put them on a mission, right?"

Hoody nodded, to show he was following along.

"A mission with us. And when they fail, we're going down with them. Got it?"

"I guess," Hoody sounded still sounded unsure, "Wouldn't the boss ask us to mentor them though? It's not like he can do it himself."

"What!?" Masky stood up angrily, his fists clenched, "That's even worse! I don't have time for teaching!"

Hoody laughed, "Why? What are you doing that takes up so much of your _precious _time?"

"...Stuff!" He tried to defend himself, the eyes on his mask narrowing angrily. "How come you're not bothered by this!"

"Because I'm looking forward to it. I've always wanted to mentor somebody! And I hope he's less bad tempered than another Proxy I know of."

Masky was about to retort when a loud rumbling befell the mansion they were in, "Come on, Masks, the boss needs us." Hoody sprinted out of the room, into the darkened corridor beyond. He sped down the hallway before turning and springing down the central staircase, taking the steps 8 at a time.

Hoody landed in front of their boss, dipping his head in a gesture of respect. He looked back up at the creature in front of him; the Slenderman.

**_I see Masky is late again._**A deep voice echoed through Hoody's head, _How typical._

"I-I'm here!" Masky jogged over to his boss and friend, hastily repeating the gesture Hoody had preformed before.

"Dude, what takes you so long?" Hoody smirked at Masky's anger and embarrassment that his mask gave away.

**_Anyway. _**Slenderman interrupted before Masky could quip Hoody's insult, **_Do you two remember when I told you about the new arrivals that will be joining us? _**

"Yes!" Hoody nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Masky's reply sounded dismal and anything but enthusiastic.

**_Well, only one of them is here right now._**

Hoody frowned slightly but suddenly saw something. For the first time, the two Proxies noticed the small figure standing behind their Operator.

_**This is Domino. **_Slenderman gently pushed the new person forward a couple of paces, despite them digging their heals into the ground.

Hoody and Masky stared at the arrival.

"Oh."


End file.
